


Confessions in Times of War

by Rei_ChanWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Kissing, Lotor popping his shoulders out of place shook me, M/M, Matt and Pidge being cute siblings, group hug, keith cries, lance cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_ChanWrites/pseuds/Rei_ChanWrites
Summary: Right after season 4. Matt informs Lance of Keith's almost self sacrifice. Lance hunts Keith down in order to...yell at him? Punch him? Instead, he confesses and cries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this the moment I ended the season at 6am on the 13th. I can't stop thinking about it actually.

Red was quiet as Lance patted his paw, he stands with a stretch before leaving the lion's wing.

"See ya, Red!" Lance called over his shoulder before the doors slide shut. And of all people, it was Matt Holt he nearly collided with as he stepped out. 

"Sorry, man." Lance mumbled.

"No . . . problem." Matt answerd tiredly. They were all tired, after a mission like that.

"What's up? How's," Lance scrunched his nose, "Lotor? He, _at least_ , has the cuffs on still, right?" They had originally cuffed the male from behind but Lotor had just popped his bones out of socket and placed his hands before him. Huffing a sigh and giving the paladins an incredulous look. A show of hands.

It had startled, impressed, and _slightly_ turned Lance on.

"Yeah, he's in the lounge with Hunk and a few of the rebels." Matt stated, following after Lance.

Lance looked sidelong at Matt before sighing, "gonna follow me to me room, then?"

"Yeah," Matt snorts, "not without reason though."

"Oh?" Lance's eyebrow quirked up, a grin gracing his features, "have you possibly come to talk about Allura?"

Matt stumbled, blushing furiously.

"N-- no! Not if you already--"

"No," Lance interrupted with a soft smile on his face, "I love her, yes, but as a friend. I think--" he clears his throat, "Shiro might be better suited for her. Better . . . matched."

Matt grinned wildly. It's such a Pidge look that it scared Lance a bit.

"Oh really?" Matt dragged out the words.

 _Forgive me, Shiro, for I've just thrown you under the bus._ Lance said to himself.

The two of them make it to Lance's room. After . . . _everything_ , it'd been a little crazy. He hadn't even changed out of his paladin suit yet. And, he hadn't seen Keith yet either.

 _Keith_.

His chest tightened at the thought of Keith. They'd hardly seen him these past few months. A lump formed in Lance's throat. He cleared it once.

Twice.

The door to Lance's bedroom slid open as he eyed Matt. The older Holt sibling shifted on his feet.

"Ah," Lance sighed, "just come in. I'm only changing clothes."

"Cool, thanks!" The door slid shut behind them.

"Have you seen Keith yet?" Matt asked, _almost . . . wearily._

"Ha, Mullet?" The tightening in Lance's chest returned. "Not yet. Why?"

"Well, okay to start, Pidge told me _all_ about you guys! Like, relationship wise and whatnot. And I _know_ Keith is like a friend to everyone and a brother to Shiro, _of course_. And, well-" Each word had grown quicker and quicker, Lance groaned.

"Okay, okay!" Lance yelled through the shirt he was now tugging over his head. "The point?"

"Right. The point is . . . are you dating Keith?" Lance choked. "Cause Pidge _totally_ \--"

Lance waved his arms frantically, "no, no, no! Not y--" Lance's face burned as Matt's smile widened.

"No." Lance cleared his throat.

"Were you about to say 'not yet'?" Matt laughed.

"Stop! I'm regretting this conversation."

"Not for long though . . ." The amusement in Matt's face finally fell.

"You-- if you haven't heard now then. You should know."

* * *

 

The two of them had left Lance's room not even five minutes ago. The conversation ending after Lance had jumped to his feet and ran out of the room, not bothering to take the time to put on his jacket or shoes. Matt had jogged off while Lance . . .

Lance stalked the castle halls, now.

"Stupid Mullet," he mumbled.

"Stupid."

Lance stopped abruptly in front of Keith's bedroom door. He banged on it. No answer, no Keith.

He checked the training room. No Keith.

The kitchen. No Keith.

The lounge. Lotor waveed at him, he waved back, halfheartedly of course. But no Keith.

Lance's heart pounded as he maked his way to the door of the main deck. His hands shook. _Please be here._ The door slid open. His hands fisted up as he eyed Keith. He'd changed out of his Blades suit and into casual clothing.

"Hey!" Lance shouted, a little too sharply.

The Holt siblings, Coran, Shiro, and Allura were all also present. Lance didn't care as his sight narrowed in on Keith.

"Found him." He heard Matt say in a sing-song voice.

Keith maked a face as their eyes meet. A look of surprise and . . . something else.

"Lance, hey--" Shiro started, but froze at the look on Lance's face, "Lance?"

"Lan--" his name fell silent on Keith's lips as Lance grabbed a fistful of his jacket.

"Whoa, Lance! Calm down--" Shiro tried to intervene.

"What?" Keith spat out. He tried to break free of Lance but his grip was steeled.

"Did you tell them yet?" Lance demanded. Keith was shorter than him, Lance realized now. He stores that information away for later. His grip tightened, refusing to let go.

"Your . . . _brilliant_ plan to take down that witch's shield? Do the other's know how you were going to do it?" Lance demanded again.

Keith grabbed Lance's wrist, eyeing the room. The Holt's were leaving, but Shiro, Allura, and Coran were watching closely. Shiro readying to separate the two if need be. Keith shrinks back a little.

"No," he whispered a little too quietly. Lance growled. _Growled_ \-- as Lance shoved forward, forcing Keith into a pillar behind him. Shiro stepped forward then, but paused, still watching. Waiting to see if they could work it out themselves.

"Sorry, didn't hear that." Lance's eyes burned with something Keith couldn't read.

"No!" Keith snapped. "I didn't! But it doesn't matter now! _You were all going to die!_ Everyone was going to die! And Lotor showed up, so--"

"And thank the stars he did show up because you'd be--!" The room fell silent. Lance tore his gaze away from Keith, chosing to look at their feet instead.

He was shaking, Keith noticed. _Why though? Why was he so noticeably upset?_ Lance hadn't ever shown this much emotion toward Keith. _Never_.

"You were . . . going to _ram your ship into that force field._ And it . . . it would've _killed_ you." Lance wouldn't -- couldn't -- look up. His vision blurred, tears threatening to leak out.

"Keith. . ." Shiro mumbled, "Lance lets just--"

Tears fell from Lance's face then, dripping on the ground between them. Keith's hand slackened it's grip on Lance's wrist.

"You _all_ would have died," Keith's voice was soft as he spoke, "my life doesn't matter compared to all of you. Compared to the paladins. The universe. I'm not needed. . ."

Lance had a steady stream of tears flowing now, " _it does matter_!" Lance choked out. Behind them, Keith noticed Shiro, Allura, and Coran leaving the room. Giving the two privacy.

"The others need you! The Blades! Voltron! We need you! I--!" Lance's gaze met Keith's.

Keith is frozen. Lance's face, streaming with tears, killed him. But he doesn't say anything. Doesn't want to step over this fragile thing Lance has become before him.

"You matter, Keith. To the others, to. . ."

"Lance," Keith maked to leave, should just apologize and leave.mHe wished Lance would've said that _he_ needs him. But that's just wishful thinking. A selfish wish, at that. Lance wouldn't say anything like that to -- wouldn't ever dream of it.

Lance would probably never " _need_ " Keith.

"To me." Lance whispered desperately, a new stream of tears now flowing.

Keith's heart thundered. His blood roared through him. 

 _Oh_.

"I'm . . . not . . ." Lance struggled through his tears, he had a heavy lump in his throat that he tries, and fails, to swallow down. "I can't do this without you. You're . . . _everything_. Don't do . . . don't think that you aren't important. Don't . . ."

Keith can't help but to stare at the man before him. Crying, and still so beautiful. Keith swallowed.

"It feels like . . . we haven't seen you in _forever_ . . . Not since you started training with the Blades but . . . It's great! I'm happy for you. I just . . . didn't realize I'd . . . _miss you so much_. And you were just going to . . ." Lance swallowed thickly, he leaned his body forward till his forehead hit Keith's chest once.

Again.

He kept up the movement as he continued to speak, "without saying goodbye." His voice was barely a whisper, "before I could . . . Before I could tell you . . ."

Keith let out a heavy sigh that halts Lance's movements.

Lance was stupid. He shouldn't have gotten so emotional. Keith probably didn't even feel the same way as him. He probably--

Keith let out a small laugh.

 _Yep_. Keith was laughing at him. But Lance still couldn't stop crying. He still couldn't let go.

Keith let go of his wrist, Lance's skin chilled at the sudden release, the absents. Lance flinched, waiting for Keith to tell him to let go. To tell him to leave. To call him a sobbing mess and a loser. Instead, Keith's hand found Lance's cheek.

Keith rubbed his thumb along the tear stained, brown skin.

"Lance. Lance, look at me," Keith's voice was so . . . soft, gentle.

And gently, so gently, Keith raised Lance's head. Lance's eyes widen at Keith's silver lined eyes.

"I'm sorry." Keith said in that gentle voice. It made Lance's heartbeat quicken.

"I would've regretted it, in my last moments," Keith said, drying Lance's tears even as they continue to fall, "not telling you goodbye. Not . . . letting you know that I love you."

Lance let out a choked sob as the words sank in. It startled him, to realize how Keith felt for him, to hear it. To realize that they did feel the same way.

"I love you, too." It was barely audible but Lance said it. He said it and felt something deep within him rise up.

Lance had known for a while now. About his sexuality. And, more importantly, his feelings for Keith. He'd never been . . . emotionally attracted to another man. Sexually, yeah, he'd gotten off to both Hunk and Shiro before. _Definitely_. But, he'd only ever felt it in his heart with Keith.  
Which, of course, scared the hell out of him. So, he kept up with the whole "rivalry" act. But the feelings just grew stronger. And when Matt had told him about Keith's "almost sacrifice", he decided to give up on the act. This was real, this _war_ was real, too real for him to hide his feelings.

Keith smiled softly at Lance. He'd been taken aback when he'd first seen Lance the night they'd rescued Shiro. That golden brown skin, ocean blue eyes, then . . . he'd spoken. And Keith wanted to throw himself into a black hole. Lance was so . . . annoying! And a flirt. And . . .  
_Straight_. So straight that Keith had immediately told himself to stay away. _Don't fall_. And he'd been doing just fine. Until Lance landed himself in a healing pod after saving Coran from an explosion.  
He had wanted to scream. This _idiot_ had captured his heart. And Keith, he didn't fight it. He'd probably die before he turned twenty anyways. And it was fine, easy. Easy to let himself love Lance but never tell him. _So. Easy_.

Keith'snblood heated his cheeks.

"Oh," he breathed, and kissed him.

And Lance kissed back. The kiss was slow, shaky. They were both crying. They'd nearly died today without telling each other how they felt. It showed in that kiss. That almost regret that hung between them. Keith's right hand still laid on Lance's cheek, the other laced through his ruffled brown hair. Lance leaned into him, gripping him as if he'd disappear if he let go.

Lance pulls away first, just barely enough to lay his forehead against Keith's. He breathed deeply against Keith's lips. It sent a shiver down Keith's spine.

"Amazing," Lance said breathlessly. Keith's eyes fluttered open, _when had the closed?_ Lance's cheeks darkened.

"What?" Keith smirked, "no quirky pick-up line?"

"You're beautiful." Lance breathed, his eyes never leaving Keith's.

It was Keith's turn to blush now. "What are you talking about?"

Lance smiled. It was the most genuine, beautiful thing Keith has ever seen.

"You're so beautiful, Keith." Lance said with a rough voice.

"S-- stop saying it!" Keith's blush deepened, looking anywhere but at Lance's face.

"Can't help it," Lance said, too quietly, he continued, "we almost died. I can say it all I want."

Keith looked up again to see Lance fighting back a new wave of tears.

 _Good gravy_ , Keith thought to himself, even as his heart raced.

"Is this what it's going to be like? Dating you? You always being on the verge of tears when you complement me?" Keith mused with a grin.

"Shut up!" Lance backed up a step with a pout, and crossed his arms.

"Pfft. A yes, then?" Keith took a step forward, again in each other's space.

"Let's go wash our faces and join the others, okay? There's still a lot to be discussed about the mission and of Lotor's play in all of this." Keith took a few steps past Lance. And Lance watched him, feet planted, knees shaking.

"I need you, too, Lance." Keith said quietly. He turned to face Lance and extended a hand.

"Come on now. Together, yeah?"

Lance didn't hesitate before he took Keith's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Together," he agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance like to tease each other.. and hold hands. And cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on Saturday but.. I'm a loser. So, so sorry. I honestly got distracted with cleaning and rewatching season 4.

Keith led Lance through the castle halls, hand held in a vice grip. The castle was quiet now, Lance noted. Everyone was probably either eating or sleeping, or having victory sex. Lance glanced down at their joined hands and blushed. He then glanced to Keith. The thought of sex with Keith was there and gone in a flash.

 _Not now, you stupid hormonal body._ Lance scolded himself.

"What're you blushing for?"

"No reason!" Lance answered too loudly.

"Pfft, okay. _Whatever you say._ "

"Shut up, Mullet! You're blushing too!"

"Hey, hey. No need to be hostile. A mean Lance isn't fun." Keith joked with a smirk on his face.

"You," Lance let out a breath, "don't think that just because we're a thing now that I'm gonna be all nice to you."

"Aw," Keith smirked again as he came close to Lance, and with lips on his ear he whispered, "I was actually hoping you'd be a little . . . _meaner_."

Lance had _literally_ just been thinking about sex -- _with Keith_. And now the man was whispering seductively in his ear. He shivered as Keith pulled away.

"You-" nope, words failed him.

Dear lords, gods, the stars, _save him._

"Though," Keith said softly, looking away. "I do like it when you're nice to me."

Lance's chest tightened. He was cute. The man was just too damned cute.

The couple reach Lance's room first and a small panic washed over Lance as Keith made to let go of his hand. To leave. Lance gripped tighter.

"We're just freshening up a bit, right?" Lance questioned a bit too wearily. A tension in Keith's shoulder's sag. He nodded.

"Okay," Lance mumbled and tugged Keith into his room.

Lance's room was cleaner, tidier than Keith had expected. Yeah, he had a lot of stuff. _From where?_ Keith didn't know. But, it all had a place. An organized mess.

"You can go first." Lance said under his breath.

"Oh!" Keith lifted a hand, "I'm fine. The offer was for you. You're an ugly cryer." A lie. Lance could never be ugly.

Lance's gasped as if Keith and cursed his whole family. "Rude," he exclaimed.

Keith grinned. Lance just stared him down for a heartbeat before retreating to the bathroom. A few moments later and the sound of water gurgled to life.

"By the way, Lance?" Keith said as he study a bottle of something on Lance's desk.

Lance turned off the water, "yes?" He called from the bathroom.

"Is it just ropes? Or can you dance on a pole, too?"

The sound of soap bottles crashing on tile floor echoed out from the bathroom. Keith pursed is lips to keep from laughing at a clearly distressed Lance.

"So?" Keith pushed.

"I learned from my sister!" Lance yelled back.

Keith turned to survey the room a bit, shoulder leaning on the wall. "Doesn't answer my question!"

 _Apparently_ , Lance could be quiet when he wanted to. And he was now, because when Keith turned, back flush against the wall, Lance was right there. Just inches away.

 _Would this become a thing? Lance pinning him?_ Keith hoped so.

"And if I said yes?" Lance mused, mischief danced along his features.

"We'd . . . have to," Keith swallowed thickly, "install a pole in here." He said quietly as his breathing hitched.

Lance cocked his head and, _fuck him_ , Keith became a blushing mess.

"And should I wear the paladin suit? Or, something a little," Lance seemed to weigh is options as he placed his right hand on the wall beside Keith's head.

"Less," he purred out.

"Dangerous. This conversation is getting dangerous for two people who just confessed their love for each other." Keith said, as smoothly as he could manage.

"Ah," Lance hummed, "but how long have we loved each other?"

"You're--" Keith blinked trying to fight back a blush, "embarrassing!"

"Of course, have you met me?"

" _Not enough of you_ ," Keith thought.

Or, he thought he thought.

A look of surprise and question rise on Lance's face, "What would you like to know?"

"Oh, I--?" Keith had tried to say something. But Lance had brushed a lock of hair out of his face, thumbing along the pale curve of his ear as he went. Keith was at a loss for words at the touch.

"The ocean." Lance breathed.

". . . What?" Keith asked flatly.

"There's never really anything that I loved more than the ocean. Other than family and friends, of course." Lance looked at Keith in a way that made him dizzy. Like he was looking into him. Keith let out a breath he'd been holding.

"Space though, the night sky. Galaxies! Those are things I think I might love more than the ocean." Keith stilled as Lance traced circles down his cheek.

"I loved it so much that I decided I wanted to make a career out of it. So I left my family, left Cuba, and joined the garrison. To become a pilot. To explore the stars, the universe!"

Keith loved the way Lance spoke. When he's not loud. This tone of voice Lance used now -- it soothed his very soul. And the way his eyes shone -- he was beautiful.

" _Oh_ ," Keith hummed, his eyes fluttering as Lance brushed a finger along Keith's bottom lip. His eyes fell closed as Lance leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips met. The kiss was slow again, painfully so. Keith melted into it, melted into Lance. And Lance pressed closer to him. His hand left Keith's face, only to reattach itself at the nape of his neck, grabbing a fistful of his raven hair. He gave it a tug.

No one had ever pulled Keith's hair. _Certainly not_ in a sexual situation like this. Not that he had ever been in many sexual situations in the first place. He'd made out before, given blowjobs before, but never had anyone pulled at his hair the way Lance did. So, how was he supposed to know? How was he supposed to know that _fucking hair pulling_ would turn him on faster than a light?

Keith moaned into Lance's mouth because of that little tug. He pulled Lance in closer, kissed him harder, because of that pull.

" _Amazing_ ," Lance murmured against his lips.

"Shut up," Keith shot back. He placed his hands on either side of Lance's face and pulled him in closer.

With one hand still tangled in Keith's hair, Lance placed the other on Keith's hip. And wasted no time before he slipped it under his shirt. He ran a nail along Keith's hipbone that sent a shudder through him.

" _Lance_ ," Keith moaned his name.

Lance took in a sharp breath and pulled back, just barely. They were both red faced and panting. Hearts pounding in their chests. Lance's eyes teared up once again. Keith sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, for...all of it." Keith rubbed his thumbs across Lance's cheeks.

"No, no. I know," Lance said softly, shaking his head. "I'm just," he swallowed.

 _"So happy_ ," he choked out.

Lance leaned his forehead against Keith's.

"I'm so happy you're alive. Ha, we should give Lotor a fruit basket or a pie or something."

Keith laughed. "What, really?"

"My ma once said that food is one of the best ways to say thank you!" Lance chirped.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, she's great." Lance pulled back to take in Keith, to look at him. He looked as if he wanted to kiss him again. Or, at least say something that's sure to make them both cry again.

Instead, a knock sounded from the door, jolting them.

"Yeah?" Lance called out.

"Hey, man! I made dinner tonight! Uh," Hunk called through the door. "I accidentally made a lot so...COME EAT!"

"Sure thing!" Lance answered.

They listened as Hunk took a few steps away from the door. Then, paused, back tracked, and yelled, "you too, Keith!"

"'Kay!" Keith yelped.

They heard a small, surpressed laugh and then Hunk "shushing" them, followed by hurried footsteps. Lance lunged for the door. By the time it slid open, Hunk and Pidge were already halfway down the hall, running at full speed.

"Welp," he sighs, looking back at Keith, "hope you weren't counting on keeping this -- _us_ \-- a secret?" He had said it jokingly but worry danced along his face.

Keith gave him a soft smile that Lance really, _really_ loved and said, "no." Lance relaxed.

"Plus," Keith went on, "you weren't exactly hiding how you felt when you burst in yelling and crying."

" _Keith_ ," Lance whined, "so mean." He pouted, then huffed a laugh, "wanna go eat?"

With a nod, Keith stepped towards Lance. They clasped hands as soon as he was close enough to. Lance's hand is soft compared to Keith's calloused one. Keith wondered if all of Lance's skin was this soft. His face and the skin of his neck had been soft. He'd _seen_ his arms, legs, and bare chest and they had _looked_ soft. He wondered if -- wanted to know if--

 _Nope, no. Don't think it. Stooooop._ Keith blushed, looking back into the room to hide it from Lance. He eyed the room for a moment, halting them.

"What?" Lance asked, eyebrow raised.

"There," Keith mused, and pointed a finger at the open space between Lance's bed and the wall.

". . .What?" Lance questioned again, squinting at the space Keith gestured to.

"That's where the pole should go." Keith said surly.

Lance made a noise that sounded like something between a choke and a squeal. His face burned.

Keith nodded in approval at the reaction as he turned them away from the room, door sliding shut behind them. Keith loved this. Making Lance squirm. It was hilarious and Lance was just too cute.

"You," Lance licked his lips, "really enjoy teasing me, don't you."

"Yes." Keith stated. "Who knew " _Loverboy Lance_ " could get so riled up?" Keith side eyed Lance. His face was red. Keith smiled softly and looked away.

They needed to talk, Keith knew that. They needed to talk about boundaries. Fears. They needed to communicate. He knew that and still--

The way Lance had held him and kissed him just now. . . The way he gripped his hand now. . .

_You're alive._

_I won't leave you._

_I love you._

And Keith had kissed him, answered him right back. Held his hand in a vice grip.

_We're alive._

_You won't leave me._

_I love you, too._

Keith brushed a rough thumb along Lance's hand. Lance gave a small squeeze. Yes, they should talk. But not now, words weren't needed in this moment.

* * *

  
All of the paladins, plus Coran, Matt, and Lotor were all already at the dining table when Lance and Keith walked in, hand in hand. The room turned their attention to the couple. One moment, it was quiet, the next,--

Chairs scrapped, some toppled over, as the group -- not including Lotor -- all stood, and ran to them.

Group hugs.

That was something Keith was growing to love.

"Keeeeeeith!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Oh man, oh man!"

"Don't ever try anything like that again!"

They were all saying something. All crying. Keith's eyes watered. Lance's hand still held firm, warm and steady.

"How heartwarming," Lotor mused from the table. He was still cuffed, but somehow, still made drinking and eating look like an art form.

Lance gave Keith's hand a gentle squeeze before wiggling his way out of the hug. He practically dove for the table. And, to his credit, Lotor only slightly flinched as Lance threw his arms around him.

"What are you--" Lotor tired to worm his way out of the embrace but Lance held true. He was dragging Lotor to the group hug now.

"Thank you, Lotor," Lance said. "I, well-- Keith would be dead if it weren't for you."

"It wasn't really. . . " Lotor trailed off as he noted the smile on Lance's face.

"We don't know why you attacked Haggar's ship. But," Lance paused for a brief moment, pulling Lotor closer to the hugging group. "We won't force it out of you. We won't beat it out of you. Take you're time to take it all in. And maybe you'll join us! Or, maybe...I hope you join us. We could really use an ally like you. Either way, you're going to be apart of this hug."

It was the speech of a leader, a tired one but -- a leader, Keith realized as his heart pounded in his chest. Lance. Lance was so kind, it was heart shattering. When he dropped the flirty act, the rivalry, the laughing, -- he became something wholly new. A leader with a kind heart and a gentle soul.

The other's hesitated to let Lotor join the hug though, so Keith held out a hand.

"Thank you, Lotor." Keith said softly. Lance beamed at him.

"Hmm," Lotor paused for a heartbeat. Emotions swam in his eyes before saying, "of course, Paladin." A hint of a smile ghosted Lotor's lips as he was pulled into the hug.

The hug only lasts a few more moments before Hunk shouted, "the food!" They laugh and separated. Keith and Lance sat close together, stealing glances at one another as they ate.

The meal consisted of laughs and tired conversations. Lotor was the first to leave -- or, requested to leave. Shiro escorted him to his assigned room. They'd have to keep a close eye on him for a little while longer. At least, until they get the full story from him.

 _A conversation for another day,_ Keith told himself.

He stole a glance at Lance, to find that he's looking back at him. Keith blinked in surprise and quickly turned away. He hears Lance snort.

"Man," Lance hummed out. "That was great, Hunk! Thanks!" He praised.

"Yeah, thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!" Hunk beamed.

Keith froze at the sudden hand on his knee. He doesn't look over at Lance as he gives Keith's knee a squeezed. He almost yelped though.

"I'm gonna shower and get ready for bed. Night, everyone!" Lance said, excusing himself.

Keith waited all of one heartbeat before he pushed back his chair, "me too," he mumbled, then followed after Lance.

"Subtle," the Holt siblings joke in unison.

Keith's shoulder's bunched up. Oh, that'd get tiring real quick. Lance is waiting for him outside the dinning hall, a half smile on his face. Their hands find each other immediately.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance cries again because Keith almost died. Keith cries because no one has loved him as much as Lance does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.. buuut.. I might make this into a series? If you guys want more?? With some stuff from Lotor's pov, maybe? Let me know! Love you all so, so much!

The two walk in comfortable silent back to Lance's room. When the arrive at the familiar sliding door, though, Lance, let out a shaky, uneven breath. He's shaking again. Keith looked over at him but his face is turned away.

"Lance--"

"Will you stay?" Lance asked, so, so quietly.

 _Oh_ , Keith doesn't let his surprise show. He opened his mouth to question further--

"Just for tonight, maybe. I just...don't want to wake up and," Lance looked over at Keith. He doesn't hide his surprise, now, when he sees the vulnerability in Lance's eyes. "And you be gone. I want to see you when I wake up. Feel you next to me. I want to feel," Lance places his free hand over Keith's heart, it thundered under the touch, he smiles softly. "I want to feel your heart when you wake up."

Keith is so in love its disgusting. He loves the feeling. How is this dorky, goofball so pure and cute?

"Let me," Keith pauses for a moment, "go grab a few things. Clothes and stuff."

Lance swallowed, "yeah," he nodded. They stand frozen for a moment longer before pulling apart. "I'm going to shower. Do you," Lance pauses, cringing at himself. "I'll leave the door unlocked. You can shower in here if you want, or..." he trailed off.

"I'll shower here," Keith blushes. "After you," he quickly added.

"That's a shame." Lance laughed, and Keith has to hide his face in his hands. The door to Lance's room slides open. "I'll be quick so," Lance drags a single finger down Keith's cheek. "Be here when I get back, 'kay?" He drew his hand away.

 _Don't look at him! Don't look at him!_ Keith chanted. If he looked Lance in the face, he'd follow him right into the shower. Keith nodded instead.

"Good," Lance whispered.

 

* * *

 

Keith bolts for his room as soon as Lance's door slides shut. He slams on the open button when he makes in to his room. He snatches up the bag from under his desk. He throws in his tooth brush, soap, brush, underwear...he's frantically running around in his room. He grabs a handful of clothes and stuffs them into the bag, not even really checking to make sure he has everything he'd need. He checks the time.

Six minutes have passed. _How long does Lance consider a quick shower?_ He wondered.

Luckily, Lance was still in the shower when Keith returns, bag and pillow in tow. He froze just as he stepped past the doorway. Lance was...singing. In Spanish. _He was singing in Spanish_. And he was _good_. Loud but, definitely good. Till his voice cracked and he started cursing. Keith barked a laugh that had Lance shreaking from the bathroom.

"What the hell!" Lance shouted.

"Didn't mean to startle you!" Keith shouts back. A beat of silence passes over them.

"Want me to just leave it running?" Lance questions.

"Sure, thanks." Keith answers. He takes off his shoes and jacket. He places the former next to Lance's by the door and the latter on the desk across from the bed.

"Fuck." He hears Lance mumble.

"Hmm?" Keith muses.

"Nothing," Lance says in a sing-song voice, "nothing at all."

On few occasions has Lance made Keith want to throw himself into the abyss of space. This is one of those times.  
Lance strolls out of the bathroom, steam rolling off of his shoulders, in nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. Keith's mouth falls open. _Dangerous_. Lance was playing a dangerous game.

"Shower's open," Lance muses, throwing a hand back to point at the bathroom.

"Thanks," Keith squeaked.

"Ah, forgot a change of clothes. I usually change in here anyways-"

"You don't need to explain, just-!" Keith blushes furiously, refusing to look at him.

"Okay," Lance drags out. Keith snatches up his bag with a growl.

"There's a clean towel for-" Keith slams the bathroom door shut, Lance laughs, "its by the sink!"

A little while passes, Lance has dressed -- boxers and a shirt -- he's gathering up dirty clothes to wash tomorrow when he notices Keith's jacket. He picks it up. It smells heavily of Keith, he breathes it in. It's almost...

"Hey, Keith!" Lance shouts.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm doing a load of laundry tomorrow, do you want me to wash your jacket for you? Or, I could do a full load of your clothes?" He questions.

"You-" the shower stops, "you'd do that?" Keith's voice echoes out.

"Yeah, no problem man!" Lance smiles, setting the jacket down. Honestly, he hates the jacket. It's a weird style. But the color _looks so good on Keith._ If it were any other color--

"Pfft-" Lance freezes. Then, slowly, he looks over to Keith's boots.

 _Oh god. How had he not seen it before? If...if they were blue he'd-_ Lance burst out laughing.

Keith pokes his still dripping head out of the bathroom to find Lance on the floor, stomach clinched, howling in laughter.

"What the he-"

"Oh god!" Lance laughs harder when he sees Keith. Keith slams the bathroom door shut, dries off, and slips on a pair of black boxer briefs, and...Keith blanches.

He opens the door again. Lance is standing now, shoulders still shaking from laughter. They make eye contact and a new wave of laughter hits him.

Keith growls, "I need a shirt!"

Still laughing, Lance pulls out a white and blue baseball tee from a small set of drawers. He tosses it over to Keith, who hadn't even fully exited the bathroom yet.

"Thanks," Keith retreats back into the bathroom and tugs the shirt on. It's... _big? On him? We're Lance's shoulder really this much wider than his?_ He steps out of the bathroom. Lance is _still fucking laughing_.

"Okay, what's so funny-"

"Dramatical Murder!" Lance chokes out. He's wiping away tears.

_Okay, what? What the fuck is dramatical murder? WHAT?_

"What's...dramatical murder?" Keith askes, genuine confusion on his face.

"What?" Lance immediately stops all laughter and looks over to him. "It's nothing! Really!" Lance waves his hands frantically.

"Oh?" Keith hums.

"N-nope." Lance mumbles, taking him in now. A blush creeps across Lance's cheeks.

"Yeah, the shirts a little..." Keith follows his gaze, pointing at the exposed skin between his neck and shoulder.

"You're so cute," Lance breathes, gazing -- in a daze -- at said exposed skin.

They're both blushing now.

Lance takes a step forward.

Another step.

Then, he's scooped up in a hug, Lance's arms hold tight around his middle. He feels Lance's breath on his exposed skin, deep sighs that warm is whole body. Keith's arms link around his neck, pulling himself closer.  
Lance sobs soundly into Keith's shoulder, it being the only sound in the room. His sobs shake the both of them.

"I'm alive, Lance," Keith says softly. "This is _real._ "

"Thank the stars." Lance replies.

They stayed like that for a long while. Just holding each other.

"I watched your vlog. Sorry..." Lance says suddenly. Keith tenses.

"I'm sorry," Lance nuzzles in closer. "I should have been there."

Keith is blinking back tears now. He opens his mouth, words fail him.

"I'm here now though, Keith."

Tears are falling, and Keith still can't say anything. Lance moves to hold Keith's face between his hands. "I'm not going anywhere." Lance promises -- _promises_.

Keith's face crumples. His knees shake.

"Hey, hey. Babe, don't cry." Lance says gently as he kisses his tears away. Keith shuddered at those soft lips on his wet cheeks.

"Lance...?" He says hoarsely.

"Babe?"

Keith makes a small whining sound that has Lance's blood roaring.

Lance pulls back to look at Keith. And Lance can't believe the most beautiful person in the whole universe is here, with him, has chosen and fallen in love with him. Lance can hardly believe it.

"Can I kiss you?" Lance questions.

Keith's eyes flutter, "you don't have to ask."

"Thank you," Lance mumbles. Keith closes his eyes, expecting their lips to meet. Warm lips meet the exposed skin of his neck instead. Keith yelps, blood heating.

Lance kisses the same spot again. And then, he bites it.

Keith let's out a moan so loud Lance can feel the vibrations against his lips. Lance hums in approval. He hurriedly backs Keith against the wall, teeth and tongue still on his skin. Keith let's out another moan that has Lance pushing their bodies together. Only then, does Lance release his skin with a soft kiss.

" _Fuck_ ," Keith breathes.

"We could," Lance suggests. "Later. Not tonight," he adds after Keith makes a surprised sound.

"Not tonight." He agrees. "But," Keith continues, shuddering under Lance's breath, "you could do that again-"

Lance's teeth find his skin again and sink in. Keith moans -- quieter this time -- as Lance sucks on the exposed skin of his shoulder. His tongue flicks at the skin caught between teeth and that has Keith gripping at Lance for support. Lance releases the spot and blows on it. One of his hands leaves Keith's waist in favor of a handful of silky, black hair.

He pulls at his hair at the same moment he bites down on the soft spot just below Keith's ear.

" _Lance_ ," Keith moans, and rocks his hips against Lance's. They both pause, fully aware now, of how little clothes they have on between them. Lance's eyes meet Keith's, he kisses him thoroughly.

It was like their first two kisses, soft and sure and full of emotion. _Not tonight,_ that kiss said. _No_ , they just needed to be close tonight. They just need to be _together, to know that they are alive._

Lance's hands drag down Keith's body. It's slow, flat palmed, and it makes Keith whimper. Those hands meet Keith's ass and stay there, his arms link around Lance's neck to pull him in closer still. In one swift motion, Lance plucks up Keith and in return, Keith wraps his legs around Lance's waist.

 _It's a good position,_ Keith muses to himself.

"I love you," Lance breathes. And Keith thinks -- _knows_ \-- he'll never get tired of this. Especially not when Lance turns them and _walks while holding up him-- "holy fuck!"_ He murmurs onto Lance's mouth.

 _"I love you,"_ Lance says again, more pained sounding this time. He flips the light switch off on the way to the bed.

"I love you." He doesn't separate them as he turns to sit on the bed with Keith in his lap.

"I..." he chokes up, "I love all of you, _so much_." Tears are falling again -- from both oth them.

_How is this possible? How is it possible to love someone this much? To have this once in a lifetime chance? To want to be with someone that makes you want to live instead of just existing?_

"I love _you_ , Lance McClain." Keith whispers back.

Lance holds him close, head hurried in Keith's chest.

Keith kisses and pets at Lance's curling brown hair. They stay like this for a long while. So still -- just breathing each other in. Keith has almost fallen asleep when Lance let's out a shuddering breath.

"You're my stars, Keith," Lance says quietly, more to himself than Keith. "You're my stars, the galaxy I've always wanted to explore."

Lance pulls back. His hands find Keith's heated cheeks. "My universe," he breathes.

Keith's heart ... he'd _never_ ... _He never let himself believe that someone could fall in love with him._ He pushed people away, he couldn't connect with them, he kept to himself. Hell, _he wasn't even human._ And yet Lance, this _beautiful, kind hearted_ man loves him. _Loves all of him_. There are no words to describe how much he loves Lance. He is ... _everything_ Keith has ever wanted, ever needed. 

Keith's eyes fluttered, his heart pounded and his hands shook as they found Lance's face. _Soft, wet skin. Crushing blue eyes._

"And you," Keith kisses Lance's brow, "you are mine."

 

* * *

  
                                                                               BONUS

  
The next morning Lance and Keith find Pidge and Hunk in the kitchen. Lance joins Pidge at the bar while Keith pours a cup of -- _whatever it was_ \-- in a mug.

" Good morning, you two." Pidge muses, her glasses fogging from the hot mug settled before her.

"Hey, so get _this_! I'm making .... PANCAKES!" Hunk exclaimed.

"DUDE, SWEET!" Lance cheers.

A few minutes go by in comfortable silence, Keith and Pidge sipping their drinks and Hunk batting away Lance's hand from the mixing bowl in front of him.

"Pidge? Hunk?" Keith questions.

"Hmm?" Pidge hums from her mug.

"Yeah, buddy?" Hunk asks.

"What's dramatical murder?" He asks.

Pidge chokes on her drink. Hunk's bowl slips from his hands and thumps onto the counter. And Lance pales.

"Fuck," Lance mumbles.

The three of them had watched the show together on a dare from some girls in the garrison. They'd done it. Even the OVA episode. And Lance had liked it. Unironically.

"What?" Hunk says, a bit in a daze.

"That's how Lance reacted! I was in the shower and he asked about washing my jacket and then a few moments later he's on the floor, laughing his ass off!" Keith points a finger at Lance as he yelled.

"And then I asked what he thought was so funny and he just howled out " _Dramatical Murder"_! I don't understand?" Keith says frantically.

"So, Lance...?" Pidge was grinning.

"I was _looking at his stupid cropped jacket_ and then his boots and thought about how _good red looked on him-_ -"

"Yeah, yeah, you think he's hot. Get to the Dramatical Murder part." Pidge demands.

"I thought about how much worse it'd be if it were any other color and then I thought: Blue! Pffft," Lance's purses him lips to keep from laughing.

A whole heartbeat passes before Pidge and Hunk start howling with laughter.

"Oh! My! _God_!" Pidge says between laughs.

"He's like," Hunk breathes hard, "a red and black Aoba!"

"Lance, you're a genius!"

Keith throws his arms up up frustration and defeat, "Who the fuck is Aoba?"

The three just laugh harder.


End file.
